


Melodies

by vampgirltish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Music, alternate universe: no vixx, dog parks, ongdongie!, siwol!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: Ongdongie wants a trip to the dog park in town.Wonshik finds a new melody.





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99k/gifts).



Like clockwork, at exactly 2:54 PM, Ongdongie barks. He hears the jangle of the leash hung up by the door, the clatter of it falling, and the scuttling sound of Ongdongie’s nails against wood floor as he runs back in. The leash was held firm in his mouth as he tries to bark around it. Ongdongie wanted to go out and play. 

Wonshik really didn’t want to get up from his desk, in the middle of working on a new song… but he didn’t want to neglect his puppy. So, he saves his work and stands, pulling on his shoes as Ongdongie barks around the leash some more and tangles himself up in it, stumbling but still barking happily. Wonshik reaches a hand down to scratch the puppy’s head affectionately, taking the leash from him and walking toward the front door. He grabs Ongdongie’s harness and clips it on the puppy before attaching the leash. He grabs the rest of the things he needs, shoving his keys and wallet into his pocket and then exiting his apartment. 

He’d heard about a new dog park in the area, and he figured today would be a nice day for Ongdongie to visit it. They walk together, Ongdongie chasing after butterflies and yapping excitedly at different passersby. People stopped him, asking to pet the puppy. Ongdongie savored the attention, and Wonshik savored talking proudly about his ‘well behaved, adorable Creme French Bulldog.’ 

They reach the dog park and see a variety of people throwing frisbees and balls for their dogs, some doing agility courses, and some still just lounging with their puppies and feeding them treats. He steps inside the gated area and unclips Ongdongie.

“Go play, Ongdong-ah,” Wonshik encourages. Ongdongie immediately patters off to go play, approaching a few dogs and barking excitedly. Wonshik sits back on a bench, watching his puppy play to make sure nothing went awry.

A small, odd-looking black furred creature approached Ongdongie slowly. The thing looked small, frail, and… rather lamb-like. Wonshik was confused. Wasn’t this the dog park? Were other animals allowed in here?

The creature barked and it surely was the sound of a dog, so he knew it had to be one… but it still looked so lamblike. A soft but stern voice rings out after the creature’s second bark, “Siwol-ah, manners!”

Manners? Wonshik chuckles. 

Ongdongie has taken interest in the little black creature, and Wonshik moves closer as Ongdongie sniffs the other one curiously.

The voice again, “See, that’s how you say hello, Siwol-ah…” Wonshik can hear the owner of this black-furred lamb-dog—Siwol—cooing to the thing in the sweetest puppy talk. 

Ongdongie and Siwol were already friends, playfully nipping each other and playing. Siwol’s owner produces some sort of pull-toy, and the two start tugging at it.

Wonshik steps closer still, looking up at Siwol’s owner. Dark black hair, a sweet, endearing smile, and pretty eyes. He was wearing a cute sweater with some sort of pattern on it, some ripped up jeans… he had style at least. Wonshik felt a little embarrassed coming here in a hoodie and joggers.

The other speaks, “Oh, are you this other puppy’s owner?”

Wonshik can’t help but puff his chest out, pride flooding him, “Yes, that’s my Ongdong-ah.”

“Ongdong? You named your puppy Butt?” the other says, laughing.

Siwol’s owner’s laughter was like music, a melody Wonshik wanted to play over and over, to put into every wonderful song he ever could make.

“It’s cute!” Wonshik defends. “I just liked it, that’s all.” He wasn’t ashamed for naming his dog that.

“Ah,” Siwol’s owner replies. “Well… it is cute, I guess.” He points to the little black furred dog currently losing in tug-of-war with Ongdongie. “This is Siwol. Siwol’s just a puppy.”

“So is Ongdongie,” Wonshik replies. He offers a hand to the stranger, “I’m Wonshik.”

“Taekwoon,” Siwol’s owner replies.

That was the first day.

Several months go by, and Wonshik and Taekwoon began to see each other. They both hadn’t realized that they both liked each other. Each of them thought the other only spent time with him because Ongdongie and Siwol were best puppy friends. But all it took was Wonshik awkwardly blurting that he liked Taekwoon for them to agree to have dinner together that night. Now Taekwoon and Wonshik have dinner together every week, and Siwol and Ongdongie play together at Wonshik’s apartment.

A few weeks later, Taekwoon moves into Wonshik’s apartment. They made a good pair, working together, living together, and caring for their puppies that were quickly growing into dogs together. Wonshik was hard at work on a new song, recording guide tracks for different melodies he had in mind for different guest singers. Taekwoon had wandered off to take a shower, and it was then that the inspiration hit him. Taekwoon’s sweet voice lilted and danced around the rooms of Wonshik’s apartment as he sang in the shower, and Wonshik realizes it. He writes some new melodies.

The melody of Taekwoon’s laugh that he remembers even still from the first day they met.

The melody that came to him when he saw Ongdongie and Siwol curled up next to Taekwoon on the couch, all three passed out asleep. 

The melody of what it felt like to see Taekwoon sitting on the porch outside their apartment, reading a book and looking at the city, pajama pants hung low on his hips.

The melody of Taekwoon’s humming and clattering as he cooked rose pasta for Wonshik on their four month anniversary.

These melodies were interwoven together as he writes them, blending into a beautiful song that he knew was just perfect.

He keeps writing late into the night, passing out on his notebook. Taekwoon walks into his studio, pulling a blanket up over Wonshik’s shoulders and writing a note. ‘I left some dinner in the fridge for you.’ Pressing a brief kiss to Wonshik’s head, he heads off to sleep.

Wonshik spends the next few weeks writing up lyrics for this song. They were heartfelt and sincere, and they were what he wanted to make. As he writes the last few words, he calls Taekwoon in.

“Taekwoonie, can you come here?”

Taekwoon comes in quietly, holding a mug of coffee. “What is it, Wonshik-ah?”

“I was… wondering if you’d sing a song for my next album?”

“What?”

“I have all the lyrics and melodies. All I need is someone to sing it.”

“Don’t you have a bunch of other singers you could hire?” Taekwoon asks. He’s genuinely confused.

“I do, but I want you to do it,” Wonshik insists.

Taekwoon finally gives in, and records for him. The song is tweaked and put onto Wonshik’s second full album, R.OMANTICI2E. 

Taekwoon looks over the news, checking the music charts briefly. However, he falters when he sees it.

_ ‘Number 25. Melodies (feat. Jung Taekwoon). Ravi. R.OMANTICI2E.’ _

Number 25…

“Wonshik-ah!” Taekwoon calls, standing up and heading to his studio. Wonshik was fast asleep again, face pressed against his keyboard where he was typing the ‘E’ key for the fifth page in a row now. “Wonshik-ah!” Taekwoon repeats, shaking his lover awake.

At the ruckus, Siwol and Ongdongie come crashing in together, side by side, and start licking Wonshik’s ankles.

“Whu—,” Wonshik says, stirring awake. 

“Your song… Our song,” Taekwoon says, pushing his phone into Wonshik’s face.

“Huh?” he asks. He reads the screen. “T-Twenty five?”

Taekwoon pulls Wonshik close and kisses him. “Twenty five.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it, kil!!!! i hope i did it justice <33  
> i love u


End file.
